Such Horrible Things
by Okami.Yumigami
Summary: Charaters: Little!Alfred and 2!Arthur Paring: No paring. Based off the song "Such Horrible Things" by Creature Feature.


**Such Horrible Things**

Charaters: Little!Alfred and 2!Arthur

Paring: No paring.

"_Sit Back Now Let Me Tell You A Tale Where Justice Does Not Prevail_ _About An Ill-Fated Life So Very Full Of Strife Where Two Wrongs Do Not Make A Right_. "

"Sit back now Alfred~ I want to tell you a story!" Arhur smiled, little Alfred sat next to Arthur "its about an ill-fated life very full of strife where two wrongs do NOT make a right." he smiled Alfred sat there waiting to be told the story.

"_So When I Was Born I Did Surely Scorn My Proud Parent's Name Then Their Lives Went Down The Drain Drove Them Insane My Birth Was A Curse I Bit The Nurse Oh, But I Love The Worst! I Deserve To Be Slowly Submersed Dried Out Then Laid In A Hearse_"

"So...When I was born I did surely scorn my parent's name then their lives went down the drain..." Arthur said thinking about his life Alfred just sat there this story was weird but he wanted to see were it goes "I drove them insane so my birth was a curse...I also bit the nurse I was told but! The worst is what I love~" Arthur smiled Alfred stared "you deserve to be submersed dried out then laid on a hearse.." Alfred smiled wanting to be like Arthur but Alfred had no idea what he was even saying.

"_When I Was Two I Poured Super Glue Into My Fathers Hair As He Sat Unaware In His Arm Chair Much To His Dismay Had To Cut It All Away Oh, But It Felt Great I Deserve To Cut And Filleted Then Tossed About In Disarray Until The Pieces Melt Away_ "

Arthur coninued his story "when I was two I poured super glue into my fathers hair as he sat unaware in his arm chair we had to cut his hair off! But it felt great to do so!" he smiled "you deserve to be cut and filleted then tossed about in disarray this all the pieces melt away.." Alfred added.

"_I Am Not A Bad Man Even Though I Do Bad Things Very Bad Things Such Horrible Things But It's Not Quite What It Seems (Not Quite What He Seems) Not Quite What I Seem Aw, hell It's Exactly What It Seems_."

"But Alfred remember I am not a bad man even though these things are bad! I'm not really what I seem!" Arthur put in "not quite what you seem...?" Alfred asked "not quite what I seem~!" Arthur smiled "it's exactly what it seems to me.." Alfred mumbled.

"_When I Was Four I'd Wait By The Door With A Knife In My Hand And A Most Devious Plan It Would Be Quite Grand As The Mail Fell Through The Slot The Sharp Edge He Got Oh, But I Love The Thought I Deserve To Be Tied In A Knot Broken Bones And Blood Clots._"

"When I was four I'd wait by the door with a knife with the most devious plan I waited and hoped for the mail to fall through the slot he would get a sharp edge." Arthur smiled thinking of more things about his childhood until Alfred cut in "you deserve to be tied in a knot with broken bones and blood clots~!" Alfred cheered he still had no idea what he was saying, Arthur smiled "you're getting the hang of it!"

"_When I Was Six I Used To Trick The Next Door Neighbors Son_

_In The Woods We Would Run Time For Fun Hide N Seek Has A Cost He Would Be Forever Lost Oh, But I Love To Scoff I Deserve To Have My Head Lopped Off Hidden And Covered In Moss Until This Memory's Forgot._"

"When I was six...I tricked the next door neighbors son, Feliciano, in the woods we would run but it had a cost! He would be forever lost! I loved to scoff!" Arthur said waiting for Alfred to comment "you should have gotten your head lopped off hiden covered in moss!" Alfred grinned "indeed!" Arthur agreed.

"_I Am Not A Bad Man Even Though I Do Bad Things Very Bad Things Such Horrible Things But It's Not Quite What It Seems (Not Quite What He Seems) Not Quite What I Seem Ah, hell It's Exactly What It Seems._"

"But! I'm not a bad man even though I do bad things! Very bad things! But there not quite what they seem!" Arthur reminded him "not quite what you seem I got it." Alfred rolled his eyes, he didn't care really "well...It was what it seems..." Arthur laughed.

"_When I Was Eight I Used To Hate The Color Of My House So As Quite As A Mouse I Burned It Down To The Ground When No One Was Around Oh, But I Love The Sound I Deserve To Be Quickly Put Down Rotting Six-Feet Underground._"

"When I was eight...I hated the color of our house so I burned it down when no one was around...I loved the sound of it.." Arthur smiled "dude, you need to be rotting six-feet underground!" Alfred put in.

"_When I Was Ten I Used To Pretend To Drown In The Sea Till They Come And Rescue Me Then Preceed To Laugh In Their Face Such A Disgrace Oh, But I Love The Taste._"

"When I was ten I pretened to drown in the sea till someone came and rescued me then I'd laugh in there face!" Arthur cheered "such a disgrace..." Alfred mumbled.

"_I Deserve To Have My Brains Displaced All Over The Fireplace Until This Life Has Been Erased_"

"I deserve to have my brians displaced all over the fireplace..." Arthur said Alfred just looked away "until your life has been erased..."

"_I Am Not A Bad Man Even Though I Do Bad Things Very Bad Things __Such Horrible Things But It's Not Quite What It Seems Not Quite What He Seems Not Quite What I Seem Ah, hell It's Exactly What It Seems_."

"But Alfred I'm not a bad man even though these things are bad." Arthur just had to put in again "yeah yeah, I know not quite what you seem.." Alfred rolled his eyes "It's exactly what it seems~!" Arthur laughed

"_When I Was Twelve I Used To Delve Into Evil Schemes Just To Illicit Screams Boost My Self Esteem Pushed My Sister Down A Well She Just Fell Oh, But I Love To Dwell_"

"When I was tweleve I used to delve into evil schemes just to lllicit screams.." Arthur smiled "you still do, dude." Alfred laughed "just to boost my self esteem, I pushed my sister down a well...She just fell." Arthur tried to think of who it was but gave up "I love to dwell~!" Arthur put in. "Wait, dude, you pushed Ireland down a well?" Alfred asked, Arthur nodded.

"_I Deserve To Roast Deep Down In Hell Where No One Can Hear Me Yell_."

"I deserve to roast deep down in hell where no one can hear me yell.." Arthur sighed.

"When I Was Fourteen...! Nothing Much Happened.. Well, There Was That One Time."

"When I was fourteen!" Arthur jumped up from his seat, Alfred had hope in his eyes finally something good? "Nothing much happened.." Arthur said sliding back into his chair "you sure?" Alfred asked "well, there was that one time.." Arthur thought.

"_I Am Not A Bad Man Even Though I Do Bad Things Very Bad Things Such Horrible Things But It's Not Quite What It Seems Not Quite What He Seems Not Quite What I Seem Ah, hell It's Exactly What It Seems_."

"I am not a bad man even though I do bad things." Arthur mumbled "very bad things~!" Alfred laughed "such horrible things! But it's not quite what it seems." Arthur smiled "not quite what he seems!" Alfred smiled back "ah heck, it's exacly what it seems.." he mumbled again.

"_When I Was Sixteen Life Was Frightening My Brother Was Quiet Dull __So With Laughter In My Skull Pushed Him In A Hole Then Buried Him Alive He Barely Survived Oh, But I Love The Cries_."

"When I was sixteen life was frightning my brother was quite dull, so with laughter in my skull pushed him down a hole then buried him alive." Arthur said but he couldn't again think of what brother it was "was it Wales right?" Alfred asked "yeah.. I believe so." he smiled "what else?" Alfred asked staring at the other "oh...He barely survived but I love the cries..~!" Arthur added.

"_I Deserve To Be Battered And Fried In An Electric Chair That's Set On High_."

"I deserve to be battered and fried in an electric chair that's set on high.." Arthur thought.

"_Now That I'm Eighteen I Still Hate Things From This Padded Cell I Call My Home No Friends, No Phone No Life To Call My Own_."

"Now that I'm eighteen I still hate things! From this padded cell I call my home!" Arthur somewhat yelled poking his padded chair "no friends, no phone, no life to call my own.." he sighed sinking lower in his chair.

"_Here I Will Lie Until The Very Day I Die Until My Blood Begins To Dry And I Return To The Darkness From Whence I Came_."

"Here I will lie until the very day I die until my blood begins to dry.." he smirked Alfred just stared completly and utterly oblivious to what he was saying "and I return to the darkness from whence I came.." he sat up in his chair looking at Alfred.

"_So__..._"

"So...?" Alfred asked leaning forward slowly.

"_I Am Not A Bad Man__Even Though I Do Bad Things__Very Bad Things__Such Horrible Things__But It's Not Quite What It Seems__._"

"I am not a bad man even though I do bad things!" Arthur added for the very last time "very bad things.." Alfred mumbled "such horrible things!" Arthur smiled "but it's noy quite what it seems." Alfred switched to sitting on his knees.

"_Not Quite What I Seem __Ah, Hell__I'm Exactly What I Seem_."

"Not quite what I seem." he smiled but it turned into a bit of a frown "ah, heck... I'm exactly what I seem." Arthur smiled again then face palmed. "Cool story Arthur~!" Alfred cheered standing up and walking to his room "yeah goodnight, love!" Arthur waved.


End file.
